izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeel
'' ''This Character Belongs to Invader Zeel, I own Nothing.'' '' Name: Zeel'' ''Sibling:Older sister Sura'' ''Species: Irken '' ''Height: An inch shorter than Tayree'' '''Eye Color: Dark Grey (Almost Black) Deep Blue (In disguise) '' '''''''Antenne Style: Lightning Bolt '' '''''''Hair color:Dark blue '' '''''''Symbol: Blood Red Armidillo '' '''''''Favorite Color: Black '' '''''''Uniform Color: Same as eye color '' '''''''Love Interest: Shim '' '''''''SIR Unit: Gismo (Built by Zeel) '' '''''''Most Likely To Say: "Oh, Shimmy!" '' '''''''Least Likely To Say: "World Domination is great!" '' '''''''PAK Color: Pitch Black Dots '' '''Bithday: Sept. 10th''' ''''''''''Physical Appearance ''''' ''' ''' ''Zeel has pale green skin,long,dark blue hair that stop just above her low back,long lightning bolt antenne.her eyes are dark grey.Zeel's uniform splits at the waist and trails down to a cape in the back.she is normaly half the highth of the tallests,however she can shink herself down to Zim and Shim's size.no matter how tall she makes herself,she still retains her normal weight,which is around 30 maybe 35 pounds.Her disguise consists of a bright blue dress that stops a little below her knees,bright hot pink leggings,yellow socks,deep blue contacts,boots the same color as her hair,and red elbow lenght gloves. '' ''''''''''Songs Zeel likes ''''' ''' ''' ''''''''This is Halloween-Marilyn Manson version''' ''' ''''''''''Gernade-bruno mars ''' ''''''''''sterio hearts-gym class heros ''' ''''''''''Relationships ''''' ''' ''' ''''''''Shim:Shim is her love pig,and when she met him it was love at first sight.Zeel will go to any lenghts to protect Shim,and keep him happy.She didn't have to good of luck with love when she was alive and even after death her ex came back to hurt her. ''' Jon:Zeel had a crush on Jon when she first met him.but when she met Shim she let go of her crush on Jon,she still doesn't know how he feels a bout her.it was hinted that when she died the second time he liked her,and was over joyed when her PAK rebuilt it's self and she woke up.Zeel still likes Jon,but not as a crush,but as a pranking buddy. '' ''Deathbloom:good friends though they always have a difference of opinons,and some thing bad always happens when they meet. '' ''Zim:Didn't like him in the past,but after a freak incodent where her Nightmare form took over,She hurt Zim,causing him to go crazy and he hurt her,badly.When Zim snaped out off it,he relized what he'd done and decided to help her.The two became friends. Amore:doesn't know her very well,however she seems to be a nice person. '' ''Skoodge:good friends.he helped Zeel to escape deactivaion. She talks to him when ever she can. Gismo:Zeel's GIR unit and best friend.She tells Gismo everthing cause she can trust her. '' ''Zay:good friends with her,even though they have a difference in opion about Dib sometimes. '' ''Dib:Zeel and Dib ''get long great.Zeel often tends to scare Dib with out relizing it,though she is always sure to appoligize to him later on. ''Luun:they both have an intrest in drawing,Zeel gave Luun a picture she drew of Luun and her SIR NEA.she would love to be friends with her. '' ''Rae:She thinks he's okay ...........for a player with a few cards missing. ' ''''''''''Tanri:Loves toturing her by poring out different colors of nail polish,while Tanri is tied up and watches helplessly as it nail polish puddles on the ground. '''''''DJ Flask:gets along great with him,being that Zlim adores being around him.'' '''''''En:Good frinds with her,and they talk alot,though it can get sorta hectic.They both sorta suffer from the same thing with the insanity and delirum(Howeveryouspellthat)'' DSM:Zeel was reading one of the various books,that she keeps with her.DSM came over and asked her bout the book,then they got into a (Bit off topic) Conversation adn the two became really good friends.Zeel came to see DSM in the underground fights a all the time,but due to a few more guards,Zeel had to stop for a while,but now she can see DSM in the fights more often because Zeel inrolld herself into them.They all ways watch each other's fights and cheer each other on. ''''''''more to come later....... ''' '''''''Gallery:' Category:Irken Category:Females Category:Invader Category:Invader Zeel's characters Category:OC Category:Tall Irkens Category:Dead Irkens Category:Winged Irkens Category:Nightmare Irkens Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:Characters